Odd Jobs
by sakura240
Summary: The crew are completely broke, mostly thanks to Luffy. The crew has to find a way to gain more money before their rations run out! What kind of jobs can they do without people finding they are the infamous Straw Hat pirate crew? Will change the title...
1. Prologue

Kura: Hey everybody! This story is for the challenge from bleachfan170's account…uh… story…uh… whichever you wanna call it. :P This is my first time on a One Piece fanfiction so...yeah...I hope that the character's personalities are close to the original if not close.

Berry: We're using a prompt and the subject is this: "The crew has gone completely broke, mostly thanks to Luffy. The crew must find a way to earn money before their rations run out. Can be a one-shot or multi-chapter story."

Kura: Yosh; let's start! XD Oh, and if I made any mistakes, sorry. :P I do not own this plot or One Piece! XD START!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Shishishishishi…" Luffy looked left and right and of course, making sure that nobody would get in his way. His black hair rustled slightly due to the cool wind blowing on the deck. He was the only one awake and he knew that nobody would be awake for a long time.

He had a plan.

And this plan…it was simply brilliant! It was after all, to make all his nakama happy, right? He hopes he's right because otherwise, he'll get into so much trouble!

Then his Haki stops him and he turned quickly and grinned. "Hiya, Berry!" He said in a very soft tone rather than his usual loud and boisterous voice. His dark brown that it almost seems black eyes twinkled with hidden mischief and the girl he had just then referred to instantly knew the trouble that would soon come.

Shaking her head, Berry then opened her bright ocean blue eyes that shone in the dark and asked, "Are you really going to do this Luffy? You know I can see the future and trust me, I don't think you'll like this so mu-"

"Since it's for my nakama, I'm gonna do it!" Luffy said, sticking out his tongue childishly.

Berry stared at him and sighed. "Even after two years of training and learning Haki and after the trauma you endured…I still can't believe that you can still act so childishly…" She muttered softly.

"Na…? What'd you say?" Luffy asked, blinking.

"Nothing," Berry said quickly before looking at the black haired boy with a raised brow. "…Well? Go and do whatever you were gonna do already."

"Ah! Right; jya ne Berry!" Luffy said softly, running up the staircase and into the ship.

Berry just stared after his running figure and shook her head before giving a light smile. "Although Nami will be really pissed tomorrow…at least the next few days or so will be enough to amuse me…then again," She started as she stood up and jumped overboard and onto the docks where the Straw hats were currently at. "Luffy and his nakama never fail to amuse me…"

Giving a light giggle, Berry then walked away into the darkness.

**~.~.~**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY MONEYYYYYYY!"

A scream was what woken all the Straw Hats the next day.

Usopp was having a nice dream at the moment until that scream. In that dream, he was so close to giving a certain girl he really liked a kiss when the screamed resounded around his ears and his eyes snapped open and he fell off his bed and practically cracked his nose. Screaming at his newfound pain (even though he had it broken for how many times…), Usopp ran out of the men's quarters to scream at whoever was screaming.

At the same time, Sanji too was having a dream but about his dear Nami-swan and Robin-chan who were fawning over his newfound leg strength and cooking skills. But at that scream, Robin and Nami were suddenly getting attacked in his dream and they screamed, causing him to jerk awake and he cried out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN, YOU BASTARDS?" but then accidently jumped onto Zoro's bed and his body.

Zoro, upon feeling the new weight crashing onto his body, opened his eyes and yelled, "GAHHHH!" He directed his gaze at Sanji who was blinking in confusion before pushing him off forcibly, causing Sanji to fall on his butt to the wooden floor.

"YOU SHITTY BASTARD; WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sanji screamed, his eyes blazing red flames.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT, DAMN COOK! YOU JUMPED ON ME AND WOKE ME UP!" Like Sanji, Zoro had flames in his eyes but it was burning blue.

"I WOULD NEVER JUMP ON A PATHETIC SWORDSMAN LIKE YOU!"

"So you're saying you would jump on other swordsmen?"

"HELL NO, YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHO THE HELL WOULD WANNA JUMP ON A SWORDSMAN!"

Zoro glared. "You just said that you would."

"I WAS ONLY REFERRING TO YOU DAMN IT! I DON'T MEAN OTHERS! I WOULD ONLY JUMP ON BEAUTIFUL WOMEN! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A FUCKING DAMN IDIOT?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, ERO-COOK?"

"Who else but you since you don't even have a brain in that empty head of yours." Sanji said, smirking while poking the green haired man's head.

"I HAVE A BRAIN, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME; AS IF YOU DO!"

Meanwhile, at the same time, Franky and Brooke had already woken up and their eyes were wide and they were panting from the loud wake-up call they received from everybody screaming and yelling. They looked at each other and ran outside for two reasons; one, to find out who had screamed first, and two, get the hell away from Sanji and Zoro before they get killed from their fight!

And now to Chopper who was in the infirmary; at the time the first scream had commenced, he was actually having a good dream about his dear friends back at Birdie Kingdom. He was playing with the large and fluffy chick when he heard the scream and his eyes snapped open and he fell off from his chair and slammed to the ground. "ITAI!" He screamed as his hooves grabbed his now aching blue nose. Tears gather at the rim of his eyes but he gathered up his courage and went outside to find out what happened while putting a soothing cream on his nose.

Robin, on the other hand, was keeping watch but saw Nami on the deck so thought she could afford a small nap and closed her eyes. It was only a few minutes later that she heard screaming and her eyes snapped open and she stood up, running to the door that would lead her outside and down the crow's nest.

Now, going to the very person who screamed, Nami stared, horror-struck at the horror that was in front of her; at that moment, everybody but Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy rushed into the women's quarters and looked at Nami who turned, almost robotically, at her friends with her eyes empty with that hollow look.

"…one…"

Usopp blinked. "…One?"

"…ne…"

Chopper was too busy pestering Usopp to sit down so he could look at the hurt nose.

"…ot…h-here…"

"What are you talking about Nami?"

"What's wrong, Nami-san?"

"Are you alright, Nami?"

Suddenly, tears poured from Nami's eyes and she cried out, "IT'S ALL GONE! THERE'S NO MONEY, NO TREASURE, NOTHING!"

Everybody that was there suddenly had their eyes widening in shock (except for Robin of course; she just had a look of surprise) and they all screamed in shock. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that exact moment, Luffy gave a grunt in his sleep, a smile never leaving his face as he dreamed of his nakama's reaction after what he had done the night before. Would they be happy? Would they be grateful? Would they celebrate and have a feast…hopefully with lots and lots of meat?

Those were his thoughts and dreams as he continued on into dreamland…not realizing the terrors that would come as soon as he woke up…

* * *

><p>Kura: Personally, I really liked that Sanji and Zoro's argument scene. It was funny to write. :D<p>

Zoro: BASTARD! OF COURSE I HAVE A BRAIN! UNLIKE YOU!

Sanji: ARE YOU SAYING I'M DUMB, SHITTY SWORDSMAN?

Zoro: WHO ELSE AM I TALKING TO, ERO-COOK?

Kura: SHUT UP! Please do review! And I hope you enjoy it! XD JYA NE! Oh, and heads up; I might change the title of this story later. :P


	2. The Next Morning

Kura: Hello everybody~ Sorry for the late update...D:

Berry: ...

Kura: Anyway, we'll not be doing the review replies on this chapter. But to those that have read so far (and those who also did review) THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD I really hope that this story will continue to capture everybody interests! XD So...LET'S START! Oh, and sorry for the plain title. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The Next Morning...<strong>

Luffy looked at the scene in front of him, blinking stupidly as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his entire crew, except for Zoro and Sanji who were fighting, who were all crying tears.

The only one who wasn't crying besides Zoro and Sanji was Robin who was sitting on a chair with Nami sitting on the ground besides her, crying her heart out as she laid her head on Robin's lap. Her crying seemed to be contagious to the others who were crying as well.

Usopp was banging his head on the wall, tears flowing down his cheeks as he muttered angrily and sadly. Next to him, Chopper was trying his best not to wail while he tried to stop Usopp from gaining brain damage. Brooke was trying his best to remain happy but he was clearly sad from the sad song he was playing on his violin that depressed Luffy so much while Franky was crying openly.

"…Nya…?" Luffy tilted his head to the side. "What's going on?" He asked.

Nami lifted her head, tears still streaming down before she cried out, "EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

"EHHHHHHHH? MY HAT!" He screamed while reaching up but blinked when he realized that his hat was still there. He frowned at Nami. "Nami, you jerk! Why'd you lie to me? My hat's still here!" He cried.

Her eyes suddenly fierce, Nami reached over and grabbed her captain's shirt before screaming at him. "I MEANT THE MONEY AND TREASURE, YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

Luffy blinked. "…Money…?" He asked. He started to ponder for a second before his eyes widened, his jaw dropped to the floor, and he screamed, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? IT'S GONEEEEEE?"

"YES, YOU IDIOT!" Everybody but Robin screamed while the said woman only chuckled at her captain's idiocy.

"B-B-But what happened to it?" He asked.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?' Nami cried, new tears making their way out. "I just woke up, walked out to get some air, went back in the room, looked at the safe and THERE WAS NO MONEY!"

Blinking, Luffy looked at the safe which was wide open. It was empty…it looked quite sad. All of a sudden, Luffy's eyes widened as he remembered what happened the night before. "AH! I remember!" He cried. Everybody looked at him confused and a bit hopeful. "I spent it all last night!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silence.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro and Sanji screamed while the swordsman punched his captain while Sanji did the kicking.

Luffy cried out in shock. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT THAT MONEY IS?" Sanji screamed, his eyes blazing with a new fire of anger while Zoro's blazed as well. Both were glaring very fiercely at the black haired captain as he tilted his head to the side.

The said boy grinned and replied, "Nope!"

All of a sudden, the room because cold. Everybody but Robin and Luffy tensed up before they all turned shakily at their navigator who was hiding her eyes with her bangs. A dark and ominous aura surrounded her before she slightly lifted her head, showing an evil glint in her eyes.

Seeing that, Luffy suddenly started to shake.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered darkly.

"H-Hai…?" Luffy asked, feeling quite scared; a feeling of nervousness and fear overtook him…like when his gramps came to the Goa Kingdom to visit/train/kill his grandsons from so long ago.

Then, Nami lifted her head to reveal an evil and sinister smile that could rival any evil villain in any universe and she rushed forward, grabbing her Clima-Tact and screaming, "YOU IDIOT!"

A gust of wind came out of the Clima-Tact and sent Luffy crashing to the wall. Though he knew he could dodge it, he knew that if he did, Nami would become more pissed and probably even throw him overboard.

He did not want to think of something like that.

Instead, Luffy gulped as he suddenly saw Nami right in front of him, her face dark with her shadow as the light behind shone on her. Her eyes were the only things that were visible and her usually kind yet a bit sneaky eyes orange eyes were now dark and evil. "Luffy…" She said in a low whisper.

Luffy gulped. "Uh…"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed while she brought the Clima-Tact down to hit her captain while Luffy screamed in fear and leaped out of the way. Instead, the weapon hit the wall beside her, leaving a very faint scratch.

Franky cried out angrily. "NAMI; don't hurt the ship! It's a super ship damn it!"

"SHUT UP FRANKY; I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!" Nami screamed, turning her blazing eyes towards the shipwright. The said person shivered under her glare.

Nami turned her attention back to Luffy who continued to shiver. "I-I-I'm sorry Nami!" He cried in hopes of lessening her anger. "Please don't hurt me!" He cried as he begged for forgiveness. "I had to do it!"

Her eyes were still dark as she glared at her captain. "Why?" She asked in that dark tone.

"I-" Luffy paused and his mouth snapped shut. He nearly told her of what he was planning to do. He really did not want any of his nakama finding out...yet. His eyes were soon covered by hit straw hat, an action the rest knew meant that he was serious and the boy spoke, "I can't say." He said bluntly, suddenly looking up with a small frown on his face and his eyes not looking very serious.

Her eyes once again becoming fierce, Nami cried out, "Why not?"

Luffy looked back down and then looked back up after a while but when he did, there was a grin attached to his face. "It's a secret~"

Suddenly, Nami's eyes burst into flames and she screamed, "YOU DAMN GOMU IDIOT OF A CAPTAIN!" And she proceeded to utter more curse words while Robin instantly covered Chopper's ears to prevent him from hearing them.

Followed by those screams were a fierce glare from both Nami and Sanji (as he believed her to be right in every way) and the girl soon left with Sanji following close behind, trying to 'lessen' her anger with his love.

After them was Franky and Brooke; neither said anything but nodded to Luffy, no disappoint hanging around them but were still upset and scared by what happened and of Nami's reactions. Following after was Usopp who said in a slightly laughing and scared tone, "It was bound to happen one day...right?"

After was Robin and Chopper, the archeologist who decided to help in calming down Nami while Chopper ran after Usopp, hoping to still lessen the pain on his long nose. The two smiled understandingly, even though they still had no idea what compelled Luffy to use the entire money savings.

The last two in the room were now Zoro and Luffy. Zoro gave a sigh and ran his hand through his green hair. Luffy looked at Zoro. "Are you mad at me?" The rubber captain asked. He hated it when all his nakama were seriously angry at him, especially Zoro since he was the first to ever join his crew. He was a really good friend to the rubber boy.

Zoro shrugged. "Nah, not really; I think Usopp's right, it was bound to happen someday to us anyway. I was kinda hoping it would happen because of that idiot cook so Nami would kill him. But still, I have a bad feeling on what Nami will try and do to gain that money back." Then he looked at his captain. "What did you do with the money anyway?" He asked, feeling very curious.

Luffy shook his head furiously. "It's really a secret!" He cried, sticking out his tongue while Zoro sweat dropped at the childish actions of his captain.

Shrugging, Zoro gave an approval nod. "Whatever, Luffy; but if she does anything horrible like...like making us get a job and I have a damn shitty one, then I'm gonna kick you into the ocean and not get you until at the most, ten minutes."

Shuddering, Luffy nodded. He knew that even though it would only be ten minutes, he did not want to start sinking in the water. No matter if he loved the ocean, he just hated that sinking part. It was downright awful! "Got'cha Zoro!" He said.

Zoro then left the woman's quarters. Only Luffy was inside and he gave a small sigh. He looked outside the door's window to see Nami crying on Robin's lap once more and shuddered. "It's okay...this is worth it because later, everybody will be so happy!" He cried as he turned around and nodded eagerly.

"Will it really?" Luffy blinked when he suddenly saw Berry sitting on Robin's bed in the room. She had that half-amused and half-serious smile on her lips as she looked at the rubber captain in front of her.

"Of course it'll be, baka! You're a baka!" Luffy cried.

Berry raised a brow and started to wonder. _Ace-san...Sabo-san...how on earth were you able to handle the idiocy and childishness of this boy?_

"Anyway," Berry blinked. "This thing that I'm planning will be awesome! Oh...but I'll have to ask Brooke and Robin to help later. And maybe Sanji..." He looked suddenly depressed. "But I really want Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji to be surprised..."

A smile made its way to her lips before Berry said, "I can help; the cook from my ship isn't that bad and apparently, she learned from the same place Sanji learned."

"Really, you got a cook from Baratie?"

_Not really...was actually from...that island...but whatever. _"Nope. She was from somewhere else but she wanted to leave that place very quickly...until she learned of their cooking skills and wanted to learn."

Luffy tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face before he said, "Nya...?"

"...Never mind...anyway, what is it that you're planning?"

Luffy suddenly grinned, looked back to the door, and made sure nobody was there with his Haki. After being completely sure, he whispered his brilliant plans to the girl.

Berry's eyes widened before she gave a light giggle with a bright smile planted on her face. "You are so childish but surprisingly considerate too. How I wouldn't mind if my brother was like that." She said with a small sigh.

Luffy could only grin. "Shishishishi..."

**~.~.~**

"Nya?"

Nami glared at her captain. Though she was still angry, she had finally calmed down enough to not be killing her own captain and friend. "I said that we all need to find jobs in order to gain all that money that you wasted, back." She said, her eyes looking dully at him.

Luffy blinked and turned to everybody who nodded in agreement with their navigator. Luffy turned back to Nami. "...so..."

An irritated look appeared on Nami's face before she cried out, "YOU'RE GONNA GET THE FIRST JOB, DUMBASS!"

A look of deep confusion appeared on Luffy's face. "...Nya...?"

Again, that deep look of irritation. "Do you even know what a job is...?" She asked hopelessly.

Luffy blinked, tilted his head to the side, before finally asking, "Does being a barkeeper count?" He asked as he remembered Makino explaining that being the barkeeper in her bar as her job.

Nami blinked, surprised that Luffy could know that before she remembered Shakky. "Ah; you got that from Shakky, didn't you?"

"Eh, Shakky's job is being a barkeeper?" The captain asked while everybody (not including Robin XD) just stared, shocked by the idiocy of their silly captain.

"...You...didn't know that...Luffy...?" Usopp asked.

Looking at Usopp, Luffy shook his head before grinning. "Nope! So, how do I get a job?" He asked, turning back to Nami. Nami still had that look of deep irritation that clashed with her slight look of shock that she didn't hear Luffy.

At that, Robin giggled and said, "You can try go around town to find one. Trying asking stores and other places that seems like they would need help. But a word of advice, I suggest not to go near restaurants. They're usually the places that have bounties so they would recognize you for sure."

Nodding, Luffy grinned before it disappeared and he pouted. "Aww...that means no food...wait...we had no breakfast...SANJI; GIVE ME FOOD!" He suddenly cried out, turning to the surprised cook.

Sanji sighed and shook his head. "No way; Nami-san said not to give you any food until you managed to go through one day with a job."

Luffy blinked before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. Suddenly turning around with an accused pointed finger, Luffy cried out, "YOU JERK; HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"HOW CAN YOU WASTE THREE HUNDRED MILLION BERI IN ONE NIGHT, YOU DAMN FOOL?" Nami countered back.

In that instant, Chopper stepped it. "L-Luffy, maybe we can find a job together? That way we can get the money back quicker and we can eat!" He said hopefully.

"Ah; you're right! Let's go Chopper!" Luffy said happily, all anger gone. Together, the two walked away and jumped off the ship onto the docks.

Everybody just looked after them before Brooke said, "He really seems to take things much better than expected, yohohohohoho!"

Nami sighed. "I kinda hoped he would be upset..." She said before making her way to Robin. "So...wanna find a job together?"

Robin smiled. "I wouldn't mind; let's go then."

"I'LL FOLLOW YOU TWO BEAUTIFUL LADIES TOO; NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji cried and hearts flew out of him and his eyes turned to huge pink hearts. He twirled over to them but paused when he saw Nami hold up a hand.

Shaking her head, Nami looked at Sanji. "You're going with one of them." She said, pointing to the rest that were there.

His eyes widened. "...E-Eh...?"

"Well, see you guys later; come on Robin!" Nami said, suddenly more cheerful than she was earlier. "Maybe I can find a job involving maps!"

"Yes, and perhaps I can find a job relating to the past." Robin said with a giggle. "I just hope that there aren't any marines here."

"Yeah; thankfully, Berry lives here in this kingdom and everybody all know she's friends with Luffy so they don't attack us." Nami said as the two got off the ship and were now on the dock, heading into the village.

Back at Sanji, he was still staring after the two girl's, his eyes wide with shock and disappointment. "...N-N-Nami-swan...R-R-Robin...chan..." He said in a weak and sad tone.

Behind him, Franky turned to Usopp and Brooke. "You guys wanna check out the place and see any help wanted signs together?" He asked. Usopp cheered while Brooke laughed happily and the three left the ship, talking about who knows what.

The last two stared after the others. Then they looked at each other, distaste arriving in their eyes when they suddenly heard Nami's voice.

"You guys stay here and protect the ship, kay?"

"HAI, NAMI-SWANNNN~" Sanji cried out, running to the edge of the ship with hearts in his eyes as he continued to scream and proclaim his love to Nami who wasn't even paying attention to the poor cook.

Zoro just tched in disappointment before sitting down against the stairs and muttering curses at Nami. "Damn woman...leaving me with the stupid cook...oh well, at least I don't have to get a job." He said, yawning. "Damn...I'm actually still tired. Might as well take a nap." He muttered as he closed his eyes, resting his katanas' against the railing.

But just before he could go into that dream world, a foot suddenly came down and Zoro eyes snapped open before he suddenly move out of the way and where he just was now had Sanji's foot slammed on the ground. Thankfully, the ground wasn't broken, just a bit scratched.

The said cook tched. "Oi, marimo, help me with the cleaning."

"...Eh? W-What cleaning?"

"You weren't listening? Stupid idiot, I should've expected as much; Robin-chan just asked if we could clean the ship. Now hurry up and help, shitty swordsman." Sanji said, glaring at the green haired man.

Zoro glared back. "Why should I-

"Oh, and Robin-chan said that Nami-swan said to do it or she'll start increasing your dept or something like that again."

"..."

Sanji raised a brow as Zoro's eyes twitched in annoyance. Finally...

"That witch...that fucking damn witch...I'll get her some day...just you wait and see..." Zoror grumbled as he headed inside, only to reappear from the ship with several clean and wet rags as well as holding two brooms and a bucket full of water.

Sanji: 1

Zoro: 0

Sanji merely smirked at the outcome, looking away with a thumbs up before he thought, _Good thing, Zoro is an idiot; I should've thought of that story ages ago. _The cook laughed to himself as Zoro started to clean. _Oh well, the cleaning part is true; might as well get started so the two lovely ladies will love it! _ He smiled to himself as he thought of Nami thanking him endlessly for cleaning the ship and asking to kiss him and marry him and even having so children and-

"Oi, ero-cook; hurry up and help!"

The cook glared at Zoro for interrupting his daydream before he said, "Oi, bastard; you interrupted my wonderful vision of me and Nami-swan!"

Zoro raised a brow as he stared at him. "Let me guess; she asked if you would kiss her and you two marry and have kids."

Sanji blinked. "Eh; how'd you know?"

The swordsman smirked. "It'll never happen."

"YOU BASTARD!"

The rest is not needed to be said.

* * *

><p>Kura: DONE!<p>

Berry: Woohoo...

Yume: What's Luffy-kun planning?"

Berry: secret~

Yume: meanie...

Kura: Anyway, sorry for the late update! DX I do hope you had all enjoyed this! :D Please do review~ XD BYE~


End file.
